Harmony drabbles
by madie080802
Summary: This is a tribute to my favorite Ship Harmony. My overactive imagination could not fathom the idea of these two not ending together. So there, I will post more drabbles as soon as my muse gets her ideas in order. Long live Harry and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to JKR and Warner Brother's. Or the Pictures of Daniel R. and Emma W. I just found them on the internet. I do have an image program and created the collage. I do own a laptop, that's pretty much it.**

**I would like to give thanks to the Higher Power. **

**A hug and kiss to my son and my mom.**

**A special hug and kiss to my Alpha reader. Slytherinsal. S, you rock girl.**

_**I would like to say that Noppoh and Marc the Unruly are kind of busy at the moment. Still I have a ton of gratitude for them.**_

_**I think you readers can tell that this is the corrected version. I would like to thank tyrannicpuppy, who believes this ficlet has the elements of a multichapter fic. Thanks, C, for all your help with this.**_

**I was just playing with some plot bunnies and this happened. I'm going to continue adding until I get tired.**

**A friendly reminder. Ghost, I mean, guest malicious reviewers, haters, and trolls, to the side and remember I don't feed the meanies.**

**This is a Rated M 18+ Mature language and themes.**

**To the rest, enjoy and leave a review.**

**Madie080802.**

* * *

Drabble One. _Shaken not stirred._

Harry disappeared after the war. He only left a note to Hermione.

Hey Mione,

I cannot be the Hero forever, but I could not leave you without saying, I'm sorry. I know you love Ron, and I could never say that you meant nothing to me. I love you Hermione, but I refuse to be the second choice, all my best and I'll find your parents and ship them back to you.

Take care, beautiful wormbook.

Harry J Potter.

Hermione felt like her heart was stabbed by a basilisk fang and a freezing charm in one move.

Harry loved her and she kissed Ron, how, how could she go back and kick the stupid gesture of an adrenaline-fuelled kiss and undo this ending?. She couldn't, and fuck her luck for being so impulsive.

-oo0oo-

4 years later,

Hermione was busy working on filling her paperwork as part of the Unspeakeables when she received a paper plane summoning her to appear in front of Minister Shacklebolt.

The mousy woman stepped into the office and noticed a shadow on the corner of her eye, she immediately jumped and sent a wandless double enchantment. Expelliarmus and Incarcerous!

Only then she noticed Shack laughing. Hermione turned to Shack and was about to send a stinging hex when the Minister placed his palms up in a gesture of peace and surrender.

Shack added to the now captive wizard, "So, do you still want to question my choice for a special agent, Percy?"

"No, but she will need to look the part, fortunately, I have a family member, who is more adept to making the proper image changes so she can bring this crazed mage out."

"Excuse me but would any of you idiots explain, or should I continue hexing until I get satisfaction?" Asked Hermione in a growl.

Shack's eyes bulged and Percy turned a couple of shades red.

"Fuck she's Perfect!" Spoke a woman from the door. Only then, Hermione recognized her. "Susan Bones, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me, it's good to see you, Hermione."

Hermione walked to the woman and hugged her. Susan just added, "I just came back from MI5 and the joined program of Hit Wizards. Do sit down, we have a lot to talk about."

Shack greeted Susan. "Madame Bones, good to see you."

Hermione was genuinely glad to see her, and when she heard the formality ring in Shack she knew something was off.

Percy was released and the door was closed and a Muffliato screen later. Susan cut through the formalities.

"He's getting more unstable, we need to neutralize him. True he is bringing justice to the victims of the madmen and madwomen he's executing, but still, his methods are devious, malicious and are leaving more scars in our already feeble relation with the European Wizarding community."

" Oh Merlin, don't tell me that the Phoenix is attacking again?" Plead Hermione.

"Up until two months ago, we believed the Phoenix was a group, as it turns out, it's a wizard with a Time-Turner… and what is worse, his magical trace seems familiar," added Percy.

"Who, please don't let it be one of the remaining Slytherins, Nott or Goyle?" asked Hermione.

Susan, Shack, and Percy looked into each other briefly, which brought a feeling of dread over Hermione, she bit her lip and shook her head, while she asked in a low tone of voice, "You already know who it is, don't you?"

"Yes we do, its Harry Potter," said Shack.

"No, there must be some mistake, Harry is not a serial killer, he's a hero, the chosen one, I refuse to listen to you insult my friend."

Percy played the memory and there she noticed her childhood friend exact vengeance on Dolores Umbridge, in a cruel and systematic manner, that left nothing but bits of human remains that were torched into ashes and vanished.

After the room was cleaned with a snap of his fingers. The man walked to the captive man and added, "I will finish the job that I was assigned by destiny, remember that Goyle, now fuck off, and forget about starting another bigoted movement, or follow Umbridge to hell, your choice?"

"He's changed, he's more powerful and dangerous, as you can see, he is confident and his core has increased. He cannot be trapped by ordinary means," added Susan. It was then that the three heads of department looked at Hermione, and she curled an eyebrow.

"And, what, you expect me to deliver him? Oh now I've heard everything," replied Hermione while crossing her arms in a defensive body gesture.

"We don't want to kill him, we just want him under house arrest," said Shack to which Hermione rose insulted by the idea and added, "Under house arrest, did I hear you right? Oh, I don't believe you three, knowing, knowing what I know, he was treated as a house-elf by his relatives, the worst type of non magical intolerant arses, and yes, even locked in his childhood, and you are now, you are now seriously suggesting that he comes back here, to be put under house arrest, are you insane or just suicidal?"

"Please Hermione, his core increased, but is also becoming unstable, he's a walking time bomb, we need to bring him home, we know he has suffered, but we fear that he's on a path of no return, you might be the only one able to reach out to him," said Shack.

Hermione knew that there was more to this story than the present company wanted to share, she knew Shack had the political savviness to follow after Dumbledore and Fudge.

The Unspeakable took notice that Susan was the only one that seemed genuinely concerned, while Percy kept sizing her up. She made up her mind, she owed Harry, he did in fact kept his promise and delivered Monica and Wendell Wilkins back as Emma and Daniel Granger, she quickly probed,

"What's the plan then?"

Susan sighed in relief and said, "I'll brief you when we arrive in Nice,"

"We are going to France?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, our French liaison is waiting there," added Percy.

"He is?" asked Hermione.

"She is," added Shack. He then suggested, "Hermione, one more thing,"

"Yes Minister?" asked Hermione,

"Whatever it takes, bring him down," said Shack with finality.

Hermione could only blink as she was lead via Portkey to Nice, France.

-oo0oo-

Hermione, Percy, and Susan were greeted by Fleur Weasley, it was then that she had a clue of what was the angle they wanted to use to lure Harry out. According to Susan and Fleur, Hermione was to be transformed into a seductress.

Of course, much like Ron, Percy doubted the change was possible. What Percy didn't count on was that Fleur, had connections to a time chamber, and while, eight hours passed in the normal time, it was apparently weeks for Hermione, before she could step out.

Susan and Fleur were proud of Hermione as she stepped out attired in a very stylish frock, and was led to the hotel that was now lodging the elusive wizard, code name Phoenix.

Susan and other agencies had an exclusive hotel and casino, tagged for a wizard and mundane weapons expo and only the cream of the crop, was there to purchase the latest toys.

It was a closed-door affair, and intelligence reports had relayed that Harry was hot on the trail of Igor Karkaroff.

The hotel was hosting the expo. Hermione was dolled up and had Percy doing double-takes. She was attired in a black velvet dress that hugged her curves. A very secure step on her stilettos and flawless makeup and hair.

Even her perfume was subtle, yet unforgettable. "You are like an apparition, Fleur, great job," said Susan.

Percy blinked and blushed, "You clean up alright Granger,"

"Why thank you, Percy," said Hermione, while thinking to herself that Ron and Percy had a congenital condition that rendered them as charming as a drunk troll.

Hermione walked inside the building and headed to the Roulette table, keeping a humble attitude to the game and searching for Harry.

After a while, fortune seemed to smile on her, since she kept on winning. It was then that she heard a voice in her ear. "You look lovely tonight my dear."

She blushed, as she turned to the voice and found herself staring at the most beautiful and frightening set of emerald green eyes she had ever seen. However, Harry's face had changed, in a way his features matured.

He was devilishly attractive as though he felt comfortable in not only his skin, but his magic, and for a second she felt a bit awkward, which produced the effect of a sweet smile of recognition on him.

It was then that she noticed his ring. It was the stone of resurrection. Only then did she realize the reason why he was so good at what he was doing. Before she could reply, he added, "Oh I've been looking for you,"

Hermione was going to answer when a beautiful woman attired in white appeared and threw herself into Harry's arms.

Hermione blinked, then withdraw herself from the game and claimed her chips off the table, and after she placed them into her bag and thanked the croupier, she turned her back, going to a table who was dealing cards, keeping a cool façade on the outside, while pissed at herself for being so gullible, still, after all these years for a pair of pretty eyes.

"James, thank you for that beautiful Brooch you gave me, my mother was impressed and Pappa, wants to meet you," said the blond girl.

"Don't mention it, it's a gift suited for a bride, go on now, find Victor and show him," said Harry.

"I will, you'll come to our wedding, won't you?" asked the girl.

"Of course Ms. Karkaroff, I'm counting the days, before the celebration," he said with a hint of dark humor.

"I still cannot believe it, I'm going to be Vala Krum,"

The cards dealer asked again, "Madame, will you bet or hold?"

Hermione cleared her throat, and checked her cards and raised the bet. A moment later, she won, and a drink reached her, she was about to taste it, when a hand reached her gloved hand and said, "Careful, too many envious mongrels and one lucky lady, it usually brings the best and the worst of us."

Hermione felt the heat of his body, his scent, his fingers on her hand. She asked, "Of course,"

She tapped her drink with her ring and it revealed a mild liquid Imperio, she shook her head and asked for the waiter. "Garçon, take away my drink, it's bitter and bring me a bottle of water with the cap and seal on it, please?" The waiter turned ghostly pale. "Right away madame."

It was then she felt her right elbow being pulled towards the man wearing expensive robes, as he added, "Now everybody knows, you are untouchable and desirable, but you are not here for this, it's good to see you, Hermione,"

Only then did Harry find a booth and table and sat, after he signaled with a hand gesture for Hermione to join him.

Hermione noticed how easy it was for him to interact with not only her but the world around. She replied to his greeting, "Yes, and I just want to add that I hold no grudges, Harry, hell I understand now, I had it coming didn't I, the scene with the beautiful girl, just now?"

"Vala? yes, she is beautiful, but she's not my type,"

Hermione asked, "What?"

Harry caressed Hermione's cheek and chin with a finger and softly whispered to her ear,

"You know what is my type, but, since I'm certain you are too self-absorbed, I'll spell it out, you are the only woman for me, everything else just falls into a pattern of shadows and props,"

Hermione had a difficult time swallowing since Harry's touch seemed to be electrifying. Suddenly, she felt as though she had taken the drink of the mild Imperio beverage, since she obviously was losing her self-control and her body was becoming attuned towards Harry, in a way mimicking a cat, about to rub against her favorite human.

She blushed at the sound of the waiter delivering the water bottle, however, she regained a bit of her focus, she opened her purse, and the waiter said, "It's okay madame, it's on the house, that and our heartiest apologies,"

Hermione blinked and agreed with a head gesture.

Only a moment later Harry's hand reached out and embraced and pulled her softly against his chest, while he whispered, "Play the part Hermione, a beautiful woman, behaving as innocent belle as a conceited bastard just has a moment of closeness and he fills your ears with nothing but filthy fantasies of dominance,"

Hermione looked into his eyes again, for what it seemed like a minute.

She blinked and remembered his words, then tried to fight, even feel anger, but her voice failed as she stammered, "What?"

He quietly laughed and added, "That's it, Merlin you're perfect, your skin is soft, you hair is feather-light and your heat is maddening, but tell me, Hermione, do you want me to rip your underwear here or upstairs, where Susan, Fleur, and Percy cannot watch?"

She was enjoying his hands, his scent, and the sound of his voice, that is until she named her companions, then, something clicked in Hermione's brain, since her head snapped and her hand made contact with his cheek.

She rose and whispered in rage, "You have some nerve, after all this time, you still are clueless aren't you?"

She walked out, followed by her entourage, "Hermione, what happened?" asked Susan.

"That man is not Harry, but a decoy, Harry is here. but he's been on to us, someone leaked information," She rushed out.

Harry remained in his seat and then noticed an object in his pocket. He rose and disappeared from the room. He could wait.

-oo0oo-

Days later news broke of an unusual double death at a wedding banquet. Vala and Igor Karkaroff, father and daughter, died while dancing, basilisk poisoning, investigators were able to determine that their clothes were dipped in poison. The next day there was a tabloid scandal. Viktor Krum revealed he was treated for love potions. The late Karkaroff's had been manipulating him for years.

Viktor sent a message of thanks to his avenging angel.

Harry smiled at the news. Then he read, a different newspaper article, stating that a Portkey failure took the lives of Head of Foreign Magical Liaisons, Susan Bones and the Undersecretary of British Magical Prime Minister Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley.

The note added that the young Madame Bones and Percy I. Weasley. Were victims of a faulty Portkey that sent the couple to water infested sharks when visiting Australia.

Minister Shacklebolt was doing his international visit and was now going to speak at the double funeral of his work colleagues. Tragedy, was keen on the foreign diplomats, since it struck again.

Harry was reading when he heard his door open and close, and then he smiled.

"You're not surprised that I found you?" asked Hermione.

"Why would I? you were always brilliant, scary too, but brilliant," said Harry.

"Is that right?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, now, sit down and take a look at Shacklebolt make his last official speech," said Harry while pointing at his lap and the Pensieve projector.

Hermione smiled mildly shocked by Harry's demeanor and invite, still, she took a seat in his lap. Harry sighed content. It was then that Shacklebolt rose to the podium when the floor gave in and while Kingsley didn't die from the floor caving in, but the weight of the statue behind him, that toppled him and squashed the man to pudding.

"Amazing," said Hermione.

"Thank you, and thank you for getting rid of the Karkaroff's my dear." complemented Harry.

"Don't mention it, however, can you please explain why those three, Bones, Weasley and

Shacklebolt had a grudge against you?" asked Hermione.

Harry sighed and answered. "Bones wanted the Deathly Hallows, undersecretary Weasley was a light pureblood bigot and Shacklebolt didn't want to share the glory of being the runner up winner of the war, petty, jealous and short-minded leeches, that needed to be put to rest and the last of the followers of the deceitful Light lord Dumbledore,"

He lowered the strap of Hermione's dress. As Hermione's bare shoulder came to light, he reached and placed a small kiss.

Hermione felt his lips and inclined her face to the nude shoulder. Harry said, "You can always say stop, you know that,"

Hermione nodded yes, Harry continued. "You know what I adore about you?"

"No,"

"The taste of your skin, you are so deadly and precise and still, so delicious, it's a maddening combination." He peppered kisses from her shoulder to her ear.

Hermione turned her face to meet his lips. Brown eyes met green and at that moment, both Harry and she said, "Legilimens,"

Memories of Harry telling her that Ron was an agent from Dumbledore, that Fleur could be trusted, that Bones wanted him dead after Harry denied the Deathly Hallows, that the minister was an envious sadist, that Percy was as bad as Umbridge.

Memories of Hermione learning the same information as an Unspeakable, and starting an array of accidents while in Britain for the people who had evaded justice after the war.

Memories of Harry telling her that he loved her, memories of Hermione repeating the same words at the picture of Harry.

Memories of each other meeting in Nice. Hermione wearing a beautiful black dress, and Harry in a very sophisticated set of robes in onyx shade. Then the slap and Harry locating a golden galleon in his pocket. The galleon said, "I'll kill the KK's you kill BWS."

Their eyes closed and both Harry and Hermione stood up and embraced. They had been to hell and back.

Harry took a step back and said, "Kreacher?"

"Master called," answered the old house-elf.

"Yes, we don't want to be disturbed," ordered Harry.

"I live to serve and no one will bother you, master and mistress," replied the elf. After he disappeared.

"I love you," said Hermione, Harry stood looked into her eyes and answered, "I love you too," It was then that Harry said, "take the dress off, take everything off, I'll take care of you now,"

Hermione slowly nodded and obeyed. Harry followed her example and both rejoiced in this meeting.

Hermione smiled and Harry accioed her. No words were needed. He kissed her and then carried her to the bed. The two kissed and even though they wanted to take their time, their bodies, however, went into a frenzy, their magic acted as an aphrodisiac, that made the contact of each other's skin like a drug, the more friction the more need.

Soon Hermione was on top of him. Harry grabbed her and turned her, his chest and her back met, and he asked her, "Do you trust me?"

Hermione could only nod in agreement. He smiled and said, "good,"

She felt his sex and his join as a silent scream reached her lips. Harry hissed, as Hermione's hips gently swayed and she observed in a trance, how her body gave access to their union in the maddening dance, she lost her breath, closed her eyes, and started breathing through her mouth, Harry said, "That's it, just let go, you're free," his hand found her clit and soft and firm circles kept his touch, as his own need and hers met in perfect synchrony.

Hermione could not remember when, when did she feel as much as she was currently feeling. Harry's words, his actions held so much power, and all she could do was feel. She wondered in silence, 'was this the reason of her life, was this her reason of being?' it was then that Harry bit her shoulder and the pain jolted her back to him, and Harry growled, "I love you Hermione, nothing else matters,"

It was then, that the lump in her throat manifested and she started weeping, for the first time in a long while and she added, "Oh my god, I love you too, I love you, Harry," in tears, bloody kisses and magic, the two found each other and bliss crowned them, and for that moment reality started and ended in just their embrace.

The End.

-oo0oo-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry P. he is the property of JKR and Warner Brothers. I just own the idea for this crazy plot.**

**A big thanks to the Higher Power. My mum and son.**

**Slytherinsal, you are one in a million thanks for putting up with my wacky fics. Besides, I'm grateful for your suggestion on the name of this short. Hugs dear.**

**A great big THANK YOU! to my newest friend and beta, tyrannicpuppy. He's cool.**

**Marc the Unruly and Noppoh, I know you are busy and all, but I hope you like these fics.**

**Ah, this is a kind of an odd bunny, so read at your own risk.**

**A friendly reminder. Ghost, (guest) malicious reviews, trolls, and haters to the side, this is just a series of fun drabbles. Plus, I ran out of troll kibble.**

**To the favorites and followers. I had this one drabble made, but seriously it was a fluke, I rarely post two days in a row. Thanks for your support though. Long live Harry and Hermione!**

**This is a rated M 18+ story, so Mature language, and themes.**

**Enjoy the read.**

**Madie080802.**

* * *

Drabble No. 2. _'to sleep, perchance to dream.'_

Hermione could not remember the last time she felt as calm as she was currently feeling. It was enlightening and a bit scary.

She was hungry but relaxed. It was a weird combination. It had been a long day, her workday full of the usual nonsense. Like for example, stupid purebloods trying hard to make her lose her mind and half-bloods trying to get into her underwear and the muggle-born, well she was the only muggle-born working at the Ministry at the moment.

But it was a drag of a day and she couldn't wait to have the damn thing end. She was glad Ron was happily married and gone from Grimmauld place, glad that Harry was gone too, celebrating his amazing status as the man-who-had-too-many-hyphens celebrity and she had the place to herself.

She was going to drink the last of the Firewhiskey, give her sex toys a try. Plus, eat those great chocolate brownies that Luna sent her in a box from her visit to Amsterdam and while she was on it, Hermione would try to the newest daydream charm. This time the damn box promised a date with a Greek god of your choice. She decided on Hades.

She needed the tall, dark, green-eyed deity that always made her weak. So, after cleaning her den, placing the beautiful burgundy silk sheets, having a shower, and getting all dolled up as Persephone, she drank some liquid fire after munching on a brownie and getting her favorite love toy out. Then she spoke the incantations and waited for the daydream to start its magic, so she can continue and produce her own magic.

-oo0oo-

Harry was annoyed as hell. Of all the stupid things he had taken part in, the last trip around Europe had to be the one to top it all. He quit the Quidditch team, he hated the spotlight. Ron thank heavens was already out of Grimmauld and Hermione was always a better roommate, so he tried to keep a low profile as he stepped into the ancient home of Black.

It was then that he heard a giggle. He smiled with nostalgia, Hermione. She must be home. Then he felt a little off-put, she, Hermione must be with someone. Harry wanted to apparate, it was then that he heard.

"Please don't go," Harry felt like he wanted the earth to open and swallow him. Hermione was with someone. So, he waited for whoever was with Hermione to answer her pleas.

"I've waited for so long, please, don't reject me?" Again, the wait for Hermione's partner to answer remained suspended in the air.

The reply never crystallized and Hermione began sobbing in silence. "Fuck!" Harry thought to himself. "I hate it when she cries, whoever he is, I'll kill him!"

He unlocked her door and stepped in and blinked stupidly. "Shit!" He thought as he tried to make sense of the images that his eyes where relaying.

In a room lit by an array of candle lights, her four-poster bed was adorned by burgundy sheets of silk, in the middle lay Hermione, dressed with a beautiful crown of flowers, and that was it.

She jumped and asked, "Who's there?"

Harry closed the door and realized that he was covered by the invisibility cloak, so, he lowered his head and uncovered.

She blushed and smiled, relieved. "Oh, I'm so glad you didn't leave."

Harry raised his chin and curled an eyebrow, as he blinked confused, "What? I, I just arrived, Hermione, are you feeling alright?"

"No, please, don't make me beg, come to bed, this is my freaking moment."

"What?"

"Come here and finish what you started, oh mighty one,"

Harry knew that magic was all about intent, and at that moment realized that Hermione intended to have her way with him, as he experienced the summons as a house-elf to his mistress.

He was worried, was she under a curse, or drunk? "Um, Hermione?"

She kissed him, and Harry realized that she tasted like chocolate, Harry kept asking himself, "Sugar high?" She growled and started nibbling on his lip so he could open, and kiss her fully. Harry realized that she tasted really good and shyly complied, again she kissed and giggled, and Harry, well, Harry, felt out of place, kissing her, but not because he was uncomfortable, but in fact because nothing in his life had felt this true.

"Hermione, please stop, before we get into the point of no return."

"I don't want to, I want you, Merlin, I've been crazy about you for so long, you've always been shrouded in darkness, manipulated by circumstances, given no choice but to take it all, including the bullshit, and you've taken the mantle and have done the mask of master of death with dignity, please, please, let me love you, tomorrow, you can forget me, but not tonight,"

"Tomorrow I can forget about you, did I hear you right?" Hermione enunciated, "_Divesto"_ and Harry found himself sharing nothing but skin next to her. Hermione's blush increased, as her face, neck, and chest was flushed and her beautiful tits held erect nipples. Harry's member soon followed Hermione's lead and found itself hard. To which Hermione smiled with genuine happiness.

Harry's brain in the last effort to keep his friend's honor intact mumbled, "_Petrificus Pars_" A partial petrification took hold of Hermione's wrists and ankles, Harry did a sticking charm and immobilized Hermione's hands and legs in a spread eagle.

Harry touched her lips and the lips sealed after he covered her. He sighed and said, "I cannot tell you this, without showing you this memory."

He then took a hold of her eyes and said, "_Legilimens" _

_In the memory, Harry was sitting down near a rock, back when they were hunting the Horcruxes, he was talking to his reflection, "I love you, Hermione, please be my girlfriend?" Then Salazar's Locket and the sword of Gryffindor happened and the memory changed to Hermione kissing Ron._

Hermione was crying as the two exited the memory. Harry added, "I'm sorry Hermione, I want to make love to you, but I just don't want to forget you in the morning, maybe you can, but, I cannot… I've been hungry, needy, envious and rejected so many times, by so many, that I'm tired, I thought I could forget this attraction by traveling, having other girlfriends, and doing all the stupid things celebrities do, except for getting married and divorced, and guess what? I couldn't forget you, so there, if you ask me to leave though, I will, the petrification will lift itself after you fall asleep, okay, now I've made my peace."

Harry kissed Hermione and her lips were freed, she opened her mouth and her tongue and his met in a caress.

He felt her confess, "I never thought you could love me, I've made so many mistakes and felt so unworthy, you were who everyone wanted, and why, tell me, why would you want a mousy, annoying birds nest haired know-it-all? I mean, the only thing I could aspire to was this daydream charm, please Harry, please, please don't leave me like this,"

"Hermione, you're breaking my heart, please don't say things you don't mean," said as a tear rolled on his face.

"Please Harry, please, I love you,"

Harry lifted her head and asked, "Will you still love me tomorrow?"

"Always," answered Hermione.

"Me too," added Harry.

-oo0oo-

Morning came, and Hermione found herself unable to open her eyes, she was dead tired, however, she felt good, unexpectedly good.

Her legs were stiff, her hips stung as though she had a hardcore Pilates class, and why where her nipples so tender? She got up and went to the bathroom and after peeing, she decided to take a shower, there were dried body fluids, she then asked to no one, "What, what the hell happened last night?"

She decided to take a shower and made a quick plan to visit Diagon Alley after, to purchase a set of remedies for her multiple self inflicted bruises, or so she thought.

As she was washing her hair she noticed a beautiful tattoo on her left wrist. Then she recognized the tattoo, it was a wedding mark. Last night, somehow, she exchanged vows and magic had recognized the claim. "Fuck!"

Then she heard him before she could see him. "Hermione, what is it?"

A man dressed in a black bathroom robe opened the shower curtain, and Hermione stared like a deer at the lights at him and his exposed left wrist pulling her.

Yes, she was now mated to Harry James Potter-Black and he had a wedding tattoo to match her own.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, while Harry smiled and asked, "What is it dear?"

"Harry, is it true, are we married now?"

"Yes, it's true, last night you tied me, made me your slave, and then promised to be a good Domina, but not before you, my darling, blackmailed me into accepting your marriage proposal, I was so scared and aroused, that all I could say was, yes, yes Mistress, more please, wait, the 'Yes, Mistress more,' was after the whipping, yeah,"

Hermione realized she was about to lose her patience for the first time in the day, before Harry, smiled and said, "Okay, no, that was my daydream charm scenario, sorry, nope, you and I had a moment of clarity, I told you that I could not make love to you, unless you loved me, I already was more than used to pretending I had no feelings for you, that I was already insanely in love, but I would not touch you if you did not feel something similar, even pity, you cried and I cried and you said that you made so many mistakes and considered yourself unworthy, that you kept your feelings hidden and continued as though your affections were just an impossible dream."

"Shut up and kiss me,"

Harry stepped into the shower after taking the robe off. Took hold of her left wrist and kissed the magical wedding tattoo. Hermione felt the touch of Harry's lips as though she received a small shock of electricity.

She blinked and mimicked his gesture. After a moment Harry's eyes became hooded. Touching Hermione was addicting. However, when she returned the touch, an array of responses in him were triggered. He tried to make sense, It could be just caressing or maybe the small gestures, like droplets of water rolling on her back. Maybe it was letting her press her body and his skin and her skin accepting each other. Harry knew he was under the influence of a cheering charm, or something similar, as she took a moment to gently stroke his hair, scratched his unshaven face and recognize him by tracing the shape of his shoulders and his Adam's apple.

Harry knew he was crazy because he realized his patience was seconds from crumbling. He had yearned for so long to be hers, that the idea of her admiring him in such a tender way, awoke a hunger that could only be satisfied in the echo of her pleasure.

Hermione looked up and found Harry's eyes. His pupils had dilated and made his eyes turn black with only an outer ring of emerald green. She blinked as Harry drew air from his mouth and said in a raspy voice, "I'm going to make you mine now, but, I want you to say you agree,"

"I do,"

"Good."

Harry pulled her against himself and kissed her roughly and added, "I wanted you, for so long, that I literally went insane by not having you… do you have a clue, just an idea of what it is to love and wait for a bit of tenderness and get nothing in return, do you?"

Hermione closed her mouth and tried to process the question, she was so close to his lips. She wanted him, and his question only made her return to last nights pleas, her daydream charm, she slowly nodded and said, "I do, I wanted to make love to you since my fourth year after the third task was done. I wanted to envelop you in my arms, clean your wounds and kiss you until the pain the loss and tears were nothing, I wanted you, so many times and in so many ways, and you, your life experience was so gritty and dark, I can't blame you for not speaking out loud before, can I make it up to you, though?"

"Yeah, but, me first."

He kissed her again, a furious kiss that she could only return with tenderness. Harry felt like howling in pain, as all of those lost years were somehow trying to rip his soul to pieces. Hermione drew him in, and kissed his eyes and said softly to his ears.

"I love you, I love you Harry James Potter-Black, all of you, the good, the bad, the child and the man, I cannot be without you ever again."

"I love you Hermione Jean Potter-Black, all of you, the good, the scary and brilliant, the child and the woman, I cannot be without you too, not ever again."

As they kissed they felt the vows of magic seal on their left wrist and their tattoos turned into gold. However, they only took notice after, hours later, they were resting against each other, watching the rain and thunder beat against their window.

"Strange weather?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I wonder if London will finally drown," said Harry.

Hermione giggled and Harry growled. "I love your laughter," added Harry,

"And I love your dark humor," said Hermione,

"Oh, I think I need to get acquainted again with your dimples," said Harry,

"Harry, what? my face is up here," pointed Hermione,

"Oh, those dimples are cute, I meant these dimples," He took a playful bite of Hermione's butt," which made Hermione shriek and laugh.

"You insatiable animal," accused Hermione,

"Yes, yes I am, and it's your fault," added Harry,

"How is it my fault?" asked Hermione,

"You, you had to wear the orchids in your hair and nothing but skin, and then pull me into your arms, I mean, what was I supposed to do, when a goddess seduces me, I did the only sensible thing," said Harry while feigning a timid attitude.

Hermione blushed and with a cute grin and a curling eyebrow, asked, "what did you do that was so sensible, huh?"

"I said, HELL YES!"

Hermione laughed silly, and said "you are crazy,"

"Only about you dear, speaking of which I need to buy you a ring, a very extravagant over the top rock and I need to make it public, hell, I'll shout it up from the top of the Daily Prophet's building, that you said yes!"

She smiled as she pulled him into her arms and kissed him silly, and after adding in a very sweet voice, "Not if I beat you to Diagon Alley first,"

She jumped out of bed and Harry added, "I knew I fell in love with you for more than your body, come here you gorgeous tease."

"Come and get me you animal."

"Hermione, I'm a freak, you shouldn't say those things,"

Hermione felt her heart shrink, Harry used the F word, the same derogatory word the Dursley's used to tease him. Harry stopped as he noticed Hermione's body language shift, and probed, "Hermione is something wrong?"

"You're not a freak, you never were a freak, and to me, you are my Harry, if I hear anyone say that to you, there will be consequences, understood?"

Harry smiled and added, "Deal, now, first a lot of loving and then a lot of pleasure,"

"No, no, no, I said I was going to shout at Diagon Alley and you cannot alter the plan," said Hermione as she took a step back.

Harry drew a smile just like a predator who envisions all the possibilities of chewing a really savory piece of meat. He said, "Oh honey, you do know how to entice me, you know I can't back down from a good challenge,"

"Wait, what?" blurted Hermione as Harry, realized that the world could drown, or burn, he had better things to do.

-oo0oo-

Diagon Alley, 3 days Later,

"Harry, Hermione how are you?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Good as a matter of fact, can you be our witness?" asked Harry.

"Witness, are you getting married?" asked the Minister.

"I knew you were nominated for the big job because of your brains, and to answer your question, yes, the beautiful Miss Granger has accepted my marriage proposal, I was just about to get the ring from my parent's vault."

"It would be my honor."

"Hermione, are you crying?"

"These are happy tears, Harry,"

"I love you," said Harry,

"I love you too,"

Years passed, they lived a happy life, she gave birth to three of his children, who grew up to be very smart and keen getting into trouble. They were called, James, Fred, and Lily Emma.

Once life had taken its course, both died in each other's arms.

-oo0oo-

Only after experiencing death, did a very eery thing happened, she awoke in a very scary version of Limbo, it looked just like her bed, she was alone, the flower crown in her head wilted, her sex toys were all over her bed, the candles were consumed and she found the box of happy brownies depleted.

The box of daydream charm was spent. The daydream charm had created the perfect life and now, she was back, back again to being the ministry worker, the spinster, and the witch who couldn't say to her best friend Harry, that she was in love with him.

She took her wand and vanished the remains of last night's celebration and walked to the bathroom, washed and dressed.

She thought to herself, "Funny, I never visualized having my walk of shame, after a daydream charm,"

"Hermione?"

She dropped her teacup and scolded her leg, not before yelping. Harry was wearing a towel, and that was it.

"Oh bloody hell, Hermione, I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to startle you, now look at what I've done?" He ripped her skirt and healed her leg.

"Harry, I'm alright, you should go change,"

"Hermione, have I done something wrong?"

"No,"

"Darling, I told you I had a 36-hour shift at St Mungo's and you agreed that my career was first, but if this is the way we are going to meet after, then maybe I should quit and stay here with you?"

"What?" asked Hermione,

"I said," Hermione interrupted his explanation with her hand on his lips and asked. "Are we married?"

"Engaged, um, are you feeling alright?"

"Engaged, how, I mean, I thought that you and I were just roommates?"

"No, we've been going out for a year," then she remembered, Harry asked her after a session of strip poker. She then got upset, she summoned her daydream charm box.

She went over the fine print and warnings and it read. _Greek god, your desperate fix for romance. Warning do not mix with alcohol, or hallucinogenic plants the dream turns into a nightmare. Thank you for purchasing with the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, your number one provider for erotic dreams._

Hermione sighed and said, "Oh fuck me, why, why did I purchased this garbage?"

Harry took the box and read, "Your desperate fix for romance?, have I not been good then?"

"No Harry, that's not it, I just wanted to try the stupid thing, you are amazing, and no one makes me feel like you do, but there is a saying, you know? be careful what you daydream about, or it might turn into the Matrix."

"Yikes, that surreal, huh?"

"Yes,"

"You want romance?"

"Yeah, but not right now, right now I need you to be just you, I love you and if you ever see me with another box like this, you can spank me and then vanish the box, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan so towel off?"

"Yeah, and then rip my clothes off too,"

**The End.**

-oo0oo-


End file.
